


VID - Cool for the Summer

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Cooper is the secret agent super spy that's gonna cut your dick off and glue it to your forehead so you look like a limp dick unicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Cool for the Summer

**vid title:** Cool for the Summer  
**music:** Demi Lovato  
**source:** Spy (2015)  
**duration:** 3:49  
**Notes:** Made for 2016 Vividcon, which is in Chicago in August, for premieres. I had so much fun messing around with a new and different vidding style.  
**summary:** Susan Cooper is the secret agent super spy that's gonna cut your dick off and glue it to your forehead so you look like a limp dick unicorn.  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/4hMAAoAKlhE)  
[170mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cozuj2n4mmujo71/Cool+for+the+Summer+-+Spy+-+kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/149063486455)  


_Tell me what you want_  
What you like  
It's okay  
I'm a little curious, too  
Tell me if it's wrong  
If it's right  
I don't care  
I can keep a secret, could you? 

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

_Don't tell your mother_  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha) 

_"Zinger."_

_Ooh, ooh_

_"Ow."_

_Take me down into your paradise_  
Don't be scared 'cuz I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cuz you and I  
We're cool for the summer 

_"It was joke."_

_Tell me if I won_  
If I did  
What's my prize? 

_"Why are they always pointing?"  
"My god."_

_I just wanna play with you, too_  
Even if they judge  
Fuck it  
I'll do the time  
I just wanna have some fun with you 

_*fart*_

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

_"Go Susan! Oh."_

_Don't tell your mother_  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
"Oh god."  
(Ha) 

_"Round two?"_

_Ooh, ooh_

_"Don't do that thing with your thumb again."_

_Take me down into your paradise_  
Don't be scared 'cuz I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cuz you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer 

_"Go team!"_

_Shh..._

_"Three, two, one."_  
"How long was I out?"  
"Susan!" 

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_"Now."_  
"Can you imagine me as a spy?"  
"Oh my god."  
"Hang tight." 

_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

_"Wake up."_  
"Holy shit."  
"You're a killer, Susan." 

_(Take me down) Take me down into your paradise_  
(Don't be scared) Don't be scared 'cuz I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try (wanna try)  
'Cuz you and I (you and I)  
We're cool for the summer 

_(Take me down) We're cool for the summer_  
(Don't be scared) 'cuz I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cuz you and I (you and I)  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha) 

_Ooh_

_We're cool for the summer_

_*sneeze*_  
"Ahh fuck."  
"Oh my god, wh- why did you do that? 


End file.
